Egoista
by chidorisagara
Summary: quizas, si me encuentre con una chica.-Ichigo estaba furioso. ¿de verdad? ¿quien es la desafortunada?


.

.

.

.

.

_Ichigo llevo sus piernas __distraídamente hasta el parque de karakura, tenia las manos en los bolsillos porque aunque estaba en plena primavera, aun corría una brisa fresca que enfriaba la cara y la piel._

_Era viernes y estaba completamente aburrido, no tenia noticias de __Rukia y no tenia ánimos de ir a la sociedad de almas por ella. Como si fuera poco, aun recordaba como se había desarrollado la pelea matutina._

_Flashback._

____podrías al menos avisarme que te vas, enana desagradecida._

__no tengo porque darte explicaciones, Ichigo.-argumento con el ceño fruncido._

__claro, como siempre, no eres __responsable ni de tu trabajo como shinigami-le exclamo con enojo._

__tu estas a cargo ahora idiota!_

__no estoy a disposición de la señorita de familia noble ¿me entiendes?_

__no me hables en ese tonito __sarcástico-lo reto-solo tengo unos asunto por resolver ¿pues por favor hacerte cargo por un momento?-pregunto irónica._

__si me lo pides de esa forma no, aparte tengo mi vida ¿sabes?_

__lo he notado, como tienes tantas citas programadas para hoy jah! No me hagas __reír Ichigo._

__tu que sabes? __Quizás si me encuentre con una chica-Ichigo estaba furioso, esa maldita chiquilla siempre llevándole la contraria para sacarlo de sus casillas._

__¿quien es la desafortunada?_

____¡cállate!_

__ush! Me voy!_

____¡bien!_

____¡bien!_

_Fin flashback_

_Y esas fueron las ultimas palabras que cruzaron, si, una discusión llena de __ironía, por eso estaba con un humor de perros, quería encontrar nuevamente a la morena y darse una revancha mutua por el poder, porque el sabia que la pelea la había ganado ella, siempre era así, contaba con una tremenda habilidad para replicar cada una de las ofensas o evasivas que le daba._

_Siguió__ caminado cerca del arenero, pateando piedras y mirando a los chicos que jugaban con entusiasmo y alegría, desearía poder sur uno de ellos aunque sea un tiempo, olvidarse de todo el lió que tenia en la cabeza y solo…disfrutar._

____déme uno blanco, por favor._

_Esa voz…_

_Giro su cabeza a su izquierda, donde diviso una figura femenina, efectivamente en ese lugar estaba __Rukia, con un Jean holgado, una remera de tiritas con un estampado de una guitarra color celeste y agarraba con su mano un gran y blanco copo de nieve. En esos momentos masticaba chicle, pues se veía un bulto que sobresalía de su mejilla. Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia, se veía como una chica de lo mas normal, dando un paseo por el parque y comprando dulces._

"_como una niña"_

__mmm…que rico.-dijo __Rukia probando un poco de su copo de nieve, hace un par de días que tenia un severo antojo por probar mas dulces desconocidos, la mayoría que había comido le habían gustado, eran muy dulces y la textura del copo se deshacía en su boca con gracia, sin duda estaba disfrutando de lo lindo._

____se ve delicioso-susurro una voz a su espalda, Rukia giro sorprendida y abrió los ajos al comprobar que Ichigo estaba frente a ella._

__i-Ichigo-murmuro._

__este es el asunto que tenias pendiente?-pregunto elevando una ceja._

__yo, bueno, pues, no._

__mejor cállate, ¿te volviste adicta a los dulces o que?_

__¡es que son súper ricos! No se como puedes vivir sin ellos Ichigo, a la mañana, la tarde, la noche, ¡a toda hora!-exclamo emocionada moviendo los brazos._

__si, oficialmente adicta-afirmo con gracia._

__grr… no es asunto tuyo.-agrego con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas._

_Ichigo se hubiese pellizcado, ¿Qué hacia mirándola como tonto? Solo era Rukia, simplemente Rukia, nadie mas…ni nadie menos._

__dame un poco de eso-dijo brusco, __arrebatándole un gran trozo del copo blanco, metiéndolo de un sopetón en su boca._

_Para cuando Rukia pudo reaccionar, Ichigo ya iba por mas de "su" copo dulce, la morena como acto reflejo lo alejo de el lo mas que pudo._

__no seas egoísta enana, dame un poco mas-pidió con el ceño fruncido._

__es mío, yo pague por el, "¿te volviste adicta a los dulces?" patrañas-agrego dando una burda imitación de lo antes dicho por el chico._

_Ichigo repaso sus opciones, uno: comprar uno para el solo… descartado, no tenia dinero. Dos: sacárselo…si, le parecía buena idea. Como todo ladrón, sin que se diera cuanta, sigilosamente la tomo de la muñeca en un rápido movimiento, Rukia impresionada por esto se quedo quieta, la vista del chico solo miraba la bola blanca, la pomposa bola blanca._

__hey! ¿Qué quieres?-pregunto nerviosa de su cercanía._

__dulce…-sin ocultar su antojo, sus ojos brillaron en cuanto le arrebato el dulce a la morena y tomo un nuevo trozo que se dirigió a su boca, degustando como si fuera un niño._

_Pero fue hasta ese momento, en que noto que tenia a Rukia agarrada de la cintura y lo único que impedía mas contacto entre ellos era el copo de nieve, que cada vez era mas chico._

_¡mierda!, pensó Ichigo rojo de vergüenza._

__i-chi-go!-deletreó cual fiera furiosa la pequeña Kuchiki._

"_Lo saco, no lo saco"-se debatía el shinigami en su interior. Opto por lo primero, tenia que ser un hombre, el lindo y blanco copo de nieve se había embarrado en la cara ahora enejada de Rukia, Ichigo trago duro._

__jejeje, fue un accidente Rukia, no…_

__¡vas a morir!-grito, el chico echo a correr siendo perseguido por la morena, que se limpiaba los restos del dulce._

__te pasa por egoísta, mujer-trato de justificarse, aunque…_

…_Nunca había notado lo mucho que le gustaban los dulces…_

_._

_._

_._

_Hola!: espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito ^.^… gracias por leer!_


End file.
